


Trams and philosophers

by Signy_noor



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even can't help himself, First Meetings, Isak puts his foot in his mouth, M/M, Meet-Cute, Philosophy, Tram ride from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signy_noor/pseuds/Signy_noor
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of Magnus asking questions. Or does there?





	Trams and philosophers

“How the fuck should I know, Magnus?!”

That’s Isak.

“Why are you snapping at me? I just asked you a question??”

That’s Magnus on the phone. Clearly baffled, as always, as to what set Isak off. Again. 

Okay, so he does have a habit of snapping at everything Magnus says these days. But it’s just because he is so fucking stressed out by the upcoming exams. They are in their third year at Nissen and will graduate in less than a month. So excuse him if he hasn’t got time for Magnus’ stupid questions. 

Okay, so not all of his questions are stupid. But a lot of them are okay? Isak came out as gay last summer and has not heard the end of it since. Not that Magnus was in any was disrespectful or homophobic. He just had SO MANY QUESTIONS. All. The. Time.

Isak had always been a private guy and hated how him being gay was apparently making him Magnus' go to guy when he has questions about sex. He had no idea why him liking dick qualified him for the role as Magnus’ mentor. Magnus not only asked fairly innocent questions about what he found attractive in guys but also ones that Isak would never ask his friends regardless of their sexual preferences. Intimate details like what it’s like to give a blow job and what he likes about it. It was so intrusive and over-the-line for Isak and Magnus had no clue.

So more than often Isak snapped at Magnus when he asked questions of any sort. Not just the personal ones. 

Which is why Isak finds himself getting worked up in the tram on his way home from an intense study session with Sana. She seems to be the only one as adamant as himself in the pursuit of top grades. So, to say the least. He was exhausted. 

If he had been clear headed enough to check his caller ID before answering his phone he would never have picked up. But here he was. Sighing deeply into the phone and pressing his thumb and index finger into the corners of his eyes to regain some self control. 

“Magnus, I did not take philosophy as an elective because I do not give a shit what the difference is between Plato and Platon!”

“Come on man. You’re the smartest guy I know. Help me figure this out. Do you think they are like brothers or something? or is it like titles? You know the big man gets an ‘n’ added to his name and his apprentice just has an ‘o’? Or is it like a dude and a chick like in spanish it’s like an ‘a’ at the end if its a girl and an ‘o’ at the end when its a guy? What do you think? It’s greek right? Do you know the grammar?”

Magnus is rambling and Isak is about to blow up in his face. Well, not face, because he is on the phone. But still. He is just about to open his mouth when he hears someone chuckle next to him. Clearly having listened in on the conversation. 

Isak turns his entire body around ready to ask the amused person to shut the fuck up. But he never gets to the hackling because the guy standing next to him looks like he fell out of every wet dream Isak ever had.

Full lips. Sparkling blue eyes. Sharp jaw and blond soft hair framing his face perfectly. 

Looks back into Isak’s eyes with clear amusement and a spark of mischief in his eyes that makes him so sexy that Isak’s breath starts to pick up speed and depth.

“Isak? Hallo!?”

That’s Magnus. On the phone. But Isak is not listening anymore. He is just standing there staring at the stranger like a fucking moron. But he can’t help it. He is so fucking beautiful. And close. He smells amazing. Some heavy scented perfume mixed with that guy smell that Isak was always drawn to, like a moth to a flame. 

“You know…”

The beautiful creature starts. Isaks eyes moving from the handsome man’s eyes to his full red lips when they start moving.

“Plato and Platon are in fact the same person. When the greek spelling was translated into latin many years ago they made a mistake and left out the ‘n’ at the end. This spelling has stuck in especially the english language and therefore is still used in official books and documentaries about his life and philosophy. PlantoN is the correct and original way of pronouncing his name. But both names are widely used and accepted in modern languages.”

Then there is silence. Isak is still staring at the gorgeous strangers lips like a hypnotized idiot.

“Are you taking the piss out of me?!” 

Yup. That’s Isak and his stupid mouth. 

“How could you possibly know that? That’s next-level nerd knowledge for people who have nothing better to do than read dusty books in the back of the library not really contributing to society at all and you can’t be… I mean, like.. that’s…”

Isak is rambling and embarrassing himself on so many levels. He has taken a step back and is now gesturing wildly with both hands, in one still clutching he phone where Magnus is still somehow on the line, up and down the handsome strangers body.

This makes him throw his head back and let out the most delicate laughter Isak ever did hear and he is powerless against it. Just lets his arms fall to his sides and breathes heavily. 

When the blonde-haired dream of a man stops laughing he tilts his head a little to the side and squints his eyes at Isak. He has a smirk on his face and licks his lips before he speaks again.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of a superstitial generalization, Isak?”

“What? Wait… How do you know my name?”

The stranger ignores Isak’s question and continues. 

“I don’t sit in the back of a dusty library all day and waste away not contributing to society.”

All the blood has left Isak’s face by now. Not only because it is plummeting south because the idea of touching himself has been pretty under-prioritized lately and his dick has chosen this exact moment to remind him of this, but also because he is utterly embarrassed. 

He knows he can be a generalizing, ignorant idiot at times, especially when he is stressed out. But the only time he thinks he fucked up this bad was when he shot homophobic slur at Eskild a few years ago, back when they first met and he was deeply and very uncomfortably locked in the closet. Usually, he manages to stop himself from blurting out thoughts as they come through his head and manage to analyse the shit that goes through his head before he just lets it out.

Today, he has no control it seems. 

He looks into those beautiful blue eyes and wishes he could be another person. Someone suave, thoughtful and judicious.

“You study…?”

“A bachelors degree in classical philosophy with a major in ancient greek culture” 

All Isak can do it shut his eyes and hope the ground swallows him up right then and there.

“Fuck. Shit. I’m so sorry. Sometimes I just say stupid shit. I didn't mean to offend you or what you do. I’m sure you are very good at it and you know you are probably good at a lot of things like… look at you! You can do whoever you like. I mean SHIT, WHATever you like. Like. You know?”

Isak starts pushing the stop button frantically. He is seriously panicking now. He needs to get the hell off this tram-ride from hell.

A gentle hand touches his arm and he is drawn back to the present.  
“Hey…”

A gentle voice says. Accompanied by a firm but soft hand stroking up and down his upper arm. 

Isak looks up and is met by fond and amused eyes reassuring him enough for him to remove his finger from the stop button and hold his gaze. 

When he senses that Isak has calmed down a bit his face splits into that mischievous smile again and he raises his eyebrows at Isak is a suggestive manner.

That’s when the penny drops and Isak lets out a relieved laugh and buries his face in his hands.

“Oh my God. You’re kidding? You kidding me right?”

At that the stranger lets out the most beautiful laugh and squeezes Isaks bicep a little. He hasn’t removed his hand and is not going to it seems. A little spark of something like hope is growing in the pit of Isak’s stomach. 

“You really think I study classical philosophy with a major in ancient greece? Come on, Isak? What are the odds of that happening? When you’re on the tram making a fool of yourself…” 

He doesn’t sound condescending, more fond and enamoured and Isak will take what he can get.

“What do I know?! Sometimes, with my luck, I seriously think the universe is out to get me!”

“Well, the only one who is out to get you today is me”

Isak’s head snaps up so fast that he loses his balance a little. He is staring into the guys blue eyes to see some kind of joke in them. But for the first time since this train wreck of an encounter started there is not hint of a joke in his eyes. The beautiful guy just stands in front of him looking so sincere and even a little... shy? He is definitely blushing now and diverts his eyes to look out the window for a second before he meets Isak’s again. 

“How do you know my name?”

How Isak is so composed all of a sudden he has no idea. 

“I’m Elias’ friend… Sana’s older brother?”

When Isak doesn’t say anything he continues. 

“I kind of noticed you around? I guess. You’re hard to miss.”

Isak’s stop is announced over the speakers and the bubble he and this gorgeous stranger have been in is suddenly bursting. Everything is loud. Kids are arguing with their parents on the tram and cars honk in the street. 

The doors slide open and Isak gets out. He doesn’t think. Just gets out and leaves his dream guy behind, just like that, and starts walking away. 

But when he hears the doors shut and the tram start to move he panics and turns around in less than a Second ready to chase that damn train through the city if that’s what it takes. 

He does not have to however, because when he turns around he collides with something firm and tall. He recognized his scent before anything else. The tram-guy wraps his arms around Isak’s back to stabilize them for a moment so they don’t topple over from the force of the impact. Isak just rests his head against the firm chest in front of him and lets out a redeeming laugh. Light and a little breathless. 

“Sorry I ran away like that...”

He slowly draws his head back and looks up and into those deep blue eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Even”

Isak hides his face in Even’s neck and he tightens his grip around Isak’s back.

“Nice to meet you, Even” 

He mumbles into his collarbone. Even is wearing a loose T-shirt with a wide neck that exposes them beautifully and Isak can’t help running his lips over them softly, feeling Even shiver under them.

“Nice to meet you too, Isak” He whispers into his hair.

When he draws away. They stand in front of each other on an empty tram platform. 

Even is bouncing a little on his feet, biting his bottom lip.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Isak can’t help the radiant smile splitting his face into two.

“Sure. You can do that”

When they start walking away from the platform Isak’s phone starts ringing in his pocket. He looks at the caller ID this time and lets out a big laugh before refusing the call and putting it back in his pocket. 

Even throws him a sideways glance.

“Not gonna answer it?”

Isak laughs. 

“No. Then I have to tell Magnus that something good came out of him asking a stupid question and I will never hear the end of it.”


End file.
